


Skin Deep

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel and Guide are Joined to Unite their kingdoms...but theres' some trouble brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

## Skin Deep

by freak99usa

Author's webpage: <http://homes.arealcity.com/freak99usa>

Warning(s): NC-17 for m/m sex and some violence...and I think there is a bit of bad language in this one as well; but I can't be entirely sure about that. 

* * *

Skin Deep  
By freak99usa 

  
"Then it's done. Sentinel and Guide will be Joined on Blairs' twenty-first year and our kingdoms will unite," William Ellison stated simply as he looked into the eyes of his friend. 

"Agreed," Jacob said with a smile upon his face. 

The papers were all signed for the Joining only the negotiations were left. Jacob would stay in the kingdom of Cascade for one more week in order to finish the rest of the treaty. After that was done, things would be as it should. And one day Sentinel and Guide would unite. 

* * *

Queen Naomi sat silently at the window in her drawing room. She could see the snow falling. It was covering the land for its winters sleep. Her blue eyes followed as many of the delicate flakes as they could, watching as they fell past the window frame out of her sight. Naomi, Queen of Prospect, placed a reaffirming hand upon her belly feeling the kicking child within her womb. A smile touched her ruby red lips. A few more days and she would be able to coddle the child within her arms. 

"Your father would be proud of how strong you've become little one," she whispered as she gently rubbed the spot that the small foot had kicked from within her. 

It wasn't long after that, that Naomi began to feel the pains. Naomi gave birth to a little baby boy. He was named Blair Sandburg after his fathers' mother. Her son would mean everything from that moment on. Nothing would ever be more important to her than the child that lay in her arms. For a short while anyway. Naomi died two days later; the healer wasn't able to stop the bleeding no matter what potions were used. 

Blair was left without his mother, and four more days until his father would return to care for him. In the short time that the boy was in his mothers' arms, she knew that he was all that she had hoped for: child that would be filled with the curiosity for knowledge and life. 

* * *

King Jacob raised Blair on his own for a little over five years. He noticed that the boy was an observer. Blair watched the goings on of the kingdom with curious eyes. He read as many of the books in the library that he could. But he knew that he was missing something. Blair needed a mother. The nursemaid had her own family to deal with, and the Healer was not a nursemaid; he wasn't even a woman. The Healer was only a teacher. 

Jacob noticed that his son was already learning the ways of the Guide. The Healer taught him things that no one else would ever know about the plants that people used everyday. Their healing and harming factors would be of use if Blair were ever to be threatened by anyone or anything. Blair talked a mile a minute, telling his father all he had learned. Jacob loved his sons' enthusiasm. The boy was filled with more life than he had ever seen, even in Naomi. 

Jacob did however take a wife. She was nothing like Naomi. Her skin was pale and her hair was the color of the night sky. Jacob was attracted to her eyes. Something about the dark pools that seemed to grab him every time he looked into them. It was a strange attraction that he was never able to understand or explain. Almost like the feelings he had for Naomi when they first met, but not quite the same. To Jacob, it was close enough to love. 

When Isabelle Parker moved into Prospect Keep, things changed. She took over the household as Jacob had expected. She made herself comfortable in a private wing of the castle where no one but her personal guard and servants were permitted. Jacob thought nothing of that, seeing it as a good thing. Every Queen needed a place where she had privacy. Things were the way Jacob thought that they would always be. Except that Naomi wasn't there to share his happiness with him. 

~*~*~Sixteen~*~*~ 

Blair walked into his fathers' study silently. He brushed his dark brown hair out of his face with his fingers. Making sure that his father wasn't doing anything important while he edged closer. 

Jacob looked up from his book and found himself staring into Blairs' bright blue eyes. "How have you been?" he asked the young man that smiled politely at him. "Sydney the Healer said that I would have to develop the soothing techniques that a Guide uses to calm and bring back his Sentinel. Would James really be 'my Sentinel'?" Blair asked cautiously. 

Jacob smiled, "Sixteen years old and you already have your mothers' curiosity. You, my boy, will be his Guide and he your Sentinel." 

"Prince Ellison has his own Kingdom, how will the Joining work?" Blair asked settling himself snugly in the large chair beside his father. 

Jacob shook his head in amusement. "Every year you ask the same questions little one, and every year you get the same answers. You know that the kingdoms will be united when Guide and Sentinel Join." Jacob said as he nudged his son with his elbow. 

"Sydney said that James and I will be wed, that's what a Joining means. Is that true?" Blair asked as he tilted his head to the side. 

Jacob thought about that one for a few seconds. That was a new question. "Well, of course you will be wed. But, what happens after the Joining will be yours and James' choice." 

Blair nodded a little cautiously. Than the ending question popped into his head as it had every year before. "Why haven't I been able to meet the Sentinel?" he asked. 

"King William and I decided that it would be better if you two waited to meet each other. It would be better for both sides considering the effects that Sentinel and Guide have upon each other...have you read the book about the 'effects'?" Jacob said as he looked to his son curiously. 

Blair nodded, his long auburn hair bouncing slightly along with the nods of his head. Bright blue eyes looked up at Jacob smiling. Blair carefully got out of the chair and left the room silently. 

~*~*~Eighteen~*~*~

"I don't like the way that child looks at me," Isabelle Parker said as she lay beside her husband in their bed. 

"He loves you Belle," Jacob said with a smile upon his delighted face. Than he flashed a mischievous grin, "Maybe he just likes his fathers tastes. Blair is eighteen after all." 

Isabelle pulled the covers up a little higher as she settled in comfortably beside her husband. She smiled when his warmth made contact with her. 

"Isabelle, why is it that you look just the same as when we met thirteen years ago?" Jacob asked, thinking that it was the best comment that ever came out of his mouth. 

Isabelle smiled to herself, "Oh, I don't know dear. We all have our secrets." It was the answer that Jacob received along with a kiss. 

~*~*~Twenty~*~*~ 

Sydney watched as Blair brought in his latest collection of herbs. It was the boys' twentieth year, though he still looked as if he were sixteen. His long auburn hair fell an inch past his shoulder and had developed golden highlights. It was Blair's eyes that Sydney was impressed with. The boy had wise eyes that were much older than he was himself, and he had the knowledge to go along with those eyes. 

Blair smiled when he noticed that the Healer watched him. The healer had aged over the years. His hair was graying and his eyes had become a shade of faded blue. "How have you been, Sydney?" He asked with a smile. 

"Well, and yourself young prince?" 

"I don't know. Father gave me a book to read. He said that I would have to know it in order to please James if it came to that." Blair looked into Sydney's eyes; confusion clouded the young princes' facial features. "I don't know if I can do those things with anyone," he flushed due to the confession. 

"When and if the time comes, you'll know," Sydney said, "It might not ever come at all, boy. Everything depends on the bond. Remember that. If the bond between Guide and Sentinel isn't as strong as it should be, than it won't come to that," he said with a polite smile. 

Blair thought for a few seconds before asking his next question. "How will I know when it is right between Sentinel and Guide?" 

"You will know, just the same as you'll know the Sentinel when you see him." Sydney said confidently. 

"If you say so," Blair said with a smile. "All things come in time," Sydney said as the young prince sat beside him. 

~*~*~Twenty-one~*~*~ 

Blair awoke to sunshine peeking in through the balcony drapes. At the end of the week he and James would finally meet. Blair got out of bed and washed. He dressed in his most comfortable shirt for his day out. He dressed in a soft white tunic and tan leggings. Blair slipped into a pair of soft brown leather boots and draped a heavy cloak over his shoulders. Blair finished his outfit with one of the leather straps that James had sent to him. 

James had sent to him many gifts over the past two years. There were the clothes made with heavy, soft fabric in various shades of blue. Jewelry was also sent, nothing too flashy, just modest pieces that could be worn with anything. But what surprised Blair the most was the various hair accessories that were sent. He counted a total of fifty leather straps of various colors and patterns. There were also the silver clasps that were made with astonishing detail and care. James seemed to know exactly the types of things that Blair liked and would wear. 

Blair had sent things to James as well. He mostly sent things to James that were pleasant, but not overwhelming to his senses. They were things that James would be able to use to identify him when the time came, but he had a feeling that James knew him more than he knew himself. The letters that they exchanged spoke volumes about each other, more than their actual words would ever be able to say. It seemed romantic. 

* * *

"I followed you last week, Jim," Stephen said as he stepped up to his brother. He looked into his brothers' cold blue eyes. "Does father know that you've been keeping a weekly vigil on the boy?" he asked concerned. 

James looked up from his horse straps. "He knows, the Watchers told him that Blair is endangered. I told him that I would honor the treaty. Part of the treaty is that I am my Guides 'Blessed Protector'." He stated simply. 

"Jim," Stephen said as he moved a little closer, "I think you've developed a little obsession over the boy. After all, he isn't very hard on the eyes." Stephen said with a smile upon his face. "It's a shame that I wasn't the one born with the Sentinel senses." 

James crossed his large arms over his muscled chest. He thought for a few seconds. "I'm not going to scare him. He fears the Joining." 

"He admitted this to you?" 

"Yes he did, through his letters," James said nodding his head. 

"You take care of that boy James, I've met him. No matter what anyone of your teachers told you about Guides, Blair is more innocent in all this than you will ever believe." Stephen said with a considerate smile. 

"Wait...when did you meet him?" James asked. 

"Father didn't tell you?" Stephen smiled. "Well, father told me to go along with one of the various caravans that you had taking gifts to the young man." 

"Did Blair say anything to you?" 

Stephen shook his head. "He just was surprised that he would ever hear from you until the day of the Joining. Jacob told me that Blair was very anxious." 

"From what I've seen of him, he has a lot of excess energy," James nodded, remembering when he first caught sight of the young man. He watched Blair from afar, making sure that the young man was out of trouble. Blair looked to be about sixteen, but James knew that he was almost twenty. When his hair caught the sunlight, parts of it turned gold. 

Stephen smiled when he saw that his older brother was reminiscing. "Just remember that he is a lot stronger than you may think that he is." 

James nodded. He swung on his horse. He adjusted his chest-plate and shifted in the saddle for the most comfortable position. "Tell father that the I am watching Blair. The watchers said that today is the day that the serpents will strike." And than James rode off. 

* * *

"Captain Lash, I want to make sure that they never Join." Isabelle Parker said as she looked towards her most trusted guard. "He and Sydney know that something is going on. I don't want them to actually find out what is going on." Isabelle smiled through clenched teeth. 

"How would you like me to do this?" Lash asked, anticipating the Queens' answer. 

"Anyway that you deem fit, gut the guppy for all I care," Isabelle said as she sat up in her chair. "I just want the boy dead. But, I would like you to bring me his heart," she passed a jewel encrusted box into Lashes' hands, "and I want you to put it in there. I need it for the final step in my plan." 

Lash smiled with a delighted gleam in his eyes. 

* * *

Blair found himself standing before a large tree. He stared up towards it's top and smiled to himself. How it must feel to be able to reach so high. Blair smiled imagining all the history that the tree must have witnessed. 

He placed a hand upon the tree trunk, imagining that he could feel the trees still movements as he stood there. Life had always been something that the young prince treasured. It was important to except all types of life. It was what kept the universe in balance, and Blair realized that he was part of the universe that surrounded him. 

It was than that he felt it. The strange feeling of dread that always came with the presence of his stepmothers' head guard. A chill ran up and down Blair's back. He let out a labored breath as he began to look about himself. His hand fell to his side as he turned from the tree to see if his feelings were correct. They were. Lash had always made Blair feel uncomfortable for good reason. The man always leered at him in a most unwelcomed manner. 

Blair looked to his hands and saw that they began to shake. He pulled his cloak a little closer to his body as he began to search his surroundings cautiously. There it was, a shadowed figure approaching him. From the way that the figure approached he knew that it had to be Lash. 

"Lash," Blair greeted with a shaky smile. He had to try and be as calm as he could, not to show his fear. 

"Prince Blair, what are you doing alone so far in the woods?" the older man asked as he approached his prey. 

Blair watched the progress as Lash inched closer to him. "I'm waiting for someone," he said, not sure that Lash would believe him. 

"Who might that be?" Lash was getting closer. 

"Um, Sydney. He was to meet me here. We're to gather medicinal herbs." Blair said. 'That sounded believable, Lash might believe that,' Blair thought as he took a step to the side away from the tree. He needed an escape rout, just in case. 

Lash smiled, "Funny, I thought that the Healer went to Cascade. I saw him leave this morning Prince." The smile soon faded but Lash kept coming closer. 

Blair watched, soon realizing that Lash intended to intrude his personal space. "I think that you should stop there, Captain Lash. This is getting a little too uncomfortable." He said taking a step back. 

To Blairs' surprise, Lash did as he asked. Blair let out a sigh as tried to calm himself. His heart was hammering within his rib cage. His breathing was a little too fast for his liking. For sure, Blair thought that Lash could smell his fear. What happened next was a blur. Blair didn't know what had occurred until it was over. Lash pinned Blair to the ground and a knife was at his throat. He kept struggling. There had to be a way for him to get loose. If he screamed, he knew that no one would hear him. But, there was always a chance that there were travelers along the path. The path wasn't that far. 

As if Lash knew that he was thinking, a hand was placed over his nose and mouth. "Try it and we'll see how long you last," Lash snarled. 

The struggle ceased. Blair stared into the dark eyes that stared into his. There was nothing there. Nothing but hatred and malice. 

"That's better." 

Blair began to look about himself, instinctively knowing that they were being watched. Blair closed his eyes in relief. Someone was out there, and would know what happened to him if he didn't survive. If possible someone would be able to help him. 

Blair opened his eyes only to see that the knife was held above his chest. Lash was going to kill him. 

Thinking as fast as he could, Blair scooped up some loose dirt in his right hand. He flung the dirt into Lashs' eyes and thrashed wildly. Lash was surprised for the moment and was thrown off of the thrashing young man. Seeing his moment, Blair began to use his hands to crawl away. Too late. He felt it. A pained wail escaped his lips. 

There was a terrible pain in his upper left thigh. Blair looked to see what it was and saw Lashs' knife embedded in his thigh. 

* * *

James saw everything. He heard the wail as he made his way to the struggle. By the time he got there he saw nothing. Only what was left behind, evidence that there had been a struggle and one of its participants were bleeding. 

* * *

Blair was running. He didn't know where he was headed; all he knew was that Lash was close behind him. He had to get away. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Blair ran faster. Though he could feel the blood flowing down to his shoes, he had no time to think about it. All he could think about was finding a way to get out, to get some help. 

* * *

James sniffed the air. He needed the scent to get the trail. There were many scents in the air. But he knew what he was tracking; he knew the scent that he was searching for. James caught the scent, it was blood. He began to use his sight and smell to track down the pair. The chase was on... 

* * *

No more. Blair could run no more. His injured leg was protesting every step. Blair didn't stop though. He kept going, a little slower after every step. Wincing painfully after every step, but he wasn't about to give up. No way was he going to give Lash the chance to get him. 

He felt it. His cloak was grabbed from behind. Blair was pulled back until he came against something solid. He knew that it was Lash. His breath caught. The knife came down. Blair felt it slice his left arm. Nothing else, just a slice. He winces, not willing to let out a wail. He had to try and keep his cool. 

The thought came to him. This may be his only and last chance to get away. So what if he ended up with another stab wound, at least he tried. Blair stamped down onto one of Lashes' feet and elbowed him in the stomach with all the strength he had left. Than he was off running again. 

Blair didn't run too far. He tripped over a tree root and fell. Blair fell hard. He fell into a ravine. Blair tried to get himself onto his feet, or at least into a sitting position, but he failed. He collapsed back onto the ground. Then everything went black. There was nothing. 

* * *

James made it there. He watched as a man got to his feet. 'Where is the other on?' he asked himself as he cautiously crept up behind Lash. Than he stopped. Lash had a knife and he was crouched over a dead animal. James watched as Lash placed the does' heart into a jewel encrusted box. 

'Why would he do that?' James asked as he scanned the area using his Sentinel sight. He could see nothing else. But the scent that he had been following was there, and it was very close. James hid silent, and watched as Lash finished up and left. 

* * *

When Lash was a good distance away, James came out of his hiding place. He made his way to where the scent was concentrated. It came from the ravine. James peered over the ledge and saw the cause of the scent. 

A body was sprawled upon the bottom of the ravine. James opened his hearing towards the body; there was still a heartbeat. James looked about for a way to get to the bottom of the ravine. He began to climb down. He had to asses the young mans' injuries and treat them as best he could before moving him. James got to the bottom of the ravine. He made his way towards the limp body. James removed the cloak that covered the young mans' body and gently pushed him onto his back. His breath caught when he realized whom it was. "Blair," James whispered. 

James began to tear his own cloak into small strips for bandaging the young mans' injuries. The first thing that he had to deal with was the deep stab wound upon Blairs' upper thigh. He wrapped up the wound as best as he could before moving onto the long gash upon the young mans' arm. James began to wrap the arm as tightly as he could. He saw that the other injuries weren't all that bad. Nothing else but a few scratches and bruises. 

With that done. Blair was no longer bleeding. James scooped the young man into his arms and carried him in the direction of the Watchers tower. It wasn't very far away. Surely they would be able to do something if he wasn't. 

* * *

Lash walked into Isabelles' room with a large smile upon his face. He held the box behind him so that she wouldn't see what he had. 

She eyed him curiously. "And what happened to our little Prince?" Isabelle asked. 

Lash gave a slight shrug as he produced the small box. He himself knew that it wasn't Blairs' heart, but it had to do. 

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked with a twinkle in her cold blue eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you open it up and we'll see," he said to her. And so she did. She lifted the lid and a large smile came over her pale face. Isabelle closed the box and stared at Lash. "You did very, very good." 

* * *

All seven Watchers were gathered at the entrance of the tower as James made his way towards them. All were dressed in heavy black cloaks; heads were hooded so no one would see their faces. James made it to the first steps with his precious cargo. The tallest of the Watchers lead James inside the tower. 

They came to a room. The tall watcher pushed back his hood and smiled at James in greeting. "We've been waiting for your arrival," he said as he motioned for James to enter the room before him. 

Everything had been prepared. Healing herbs and solvents were already set up on the side table beside the bed. There were also bandages. James hurried to the bed and deposited his cargo gently. He placed his water skin and dagger down upon an empty tabletop. He than made his way back to Blairs' side. The tall Watcher came in as well. He began to undo the bandages that James used to dress Blairs' wounds. He worked carefully when he saw the way that James eyed him. It was a dangerous look that he knew all too well, "Everything will be alright. You did good by bringing him here." 

"Thanks Simon," said James as he looked about. 

James watched as Simon sewed up the deep stab wound after making sure that no major arteries were cut. The stitches that he made were small, to insure that the wound closed up clean. With that done he spread solvent upon the freshly stitched wound. Simon looked up to James with a smile. "The healing will start quickly and it will deaden his nerves in that area," he said to the concerned Sentinel. James nodded. 

Simon went to work on the long cut upon Blairs' arm. All he had to do was clean it, put a lot of the healing solvent on his and bandage it with the healing herb. The cut wasn't deep enough to need any stitches. 

"Come with me James," Simon said as he extended his large left hand towards the Sentinel. The tall black man wasn't about to budge until the Sentinel took his hand. 

James looked at it, contemplating. He didn't want to leave the side of his injured Guide. But here, the young Guide was very safe. 

James took the hand and stood, following Simon into the hall. Simon let go of his hand and stared into the pale blue eyes that stared at him questioningly. "You weren't supposed to have physical contact with the Guide until the day of your Joining," said Simon as he smiled at the guilty Sentinel. "I had to do something. He was hurt." 

Simon nodded, "I understand. But you do know what this means now don't you?" Simon asked as he cocked his head to the side. 

James shrugged his large shoulders. 

Simon placed a large black hand upon the Sentinels' shoulder. "It means that once the healing is done, the Joining must take place." He said simply. He gave James' shoulder a quick squeeze. "It must be done, do you understand?" 

James looked into the dark eyes that stared into his. "I do." He said with a smile. "I've waited for this all my life." 

Again Simon nodded, "Have you decided what will happen after the Joining?" James gave a quick shake of his head, "I am the Sentinel, I must follow my Guide. If he wants what I want I will be happy. If he doesn't want it, than I will have to live with that." James said. 

"You're learning." Simon said with a smile, "The Guide will want what you want. It is part of the Joining. As one." 

James stared at Simon with a confused expression upon his face. He was trying to decipher the words. But it wasn't working. 

Simon chuckled and patted James' shoulder. "Come, we will start the preparations for the Joining." 

James nodded. A change in activity would be good at the moment. 

~*~*~The Joining~*~*~ 

Blair woke up to the dull ache of his body. His entire body ached and he didn't know what to do about it. He drew in a deep breath as he turned onto his side and stretched slightly. 

"Ouch," he said as he slowly opened large blue azure eyes to look about himself. It was a dark room filled with soft candlelight. 'Definitely not my room,' Blair thought to himself as he sat up slowly. 

It was than that the memories came to him. "Lash," he whispered. Blair began to look at his injuries. They didn't hurt; in fact he was bandaged. Solvents were used, the kind that Sydney would use to deaden the nerves. He knew how each of the solvents smelled and what they were used for. A fast healing solvent was used for his wounds. And his healing was almost done, for he could only feel a dull ache. For some reason, Blair didn't panic. He knew that Lash wasn't near, he also knew that he was at a safe place. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

Blair watched silently as the door opened. A tall black man walked into the small room. He wore a polite smile upon his dark face. His dark eyes sparkled in the candlelight. 

"Prince Blair," he greeted when he saw the young man studying him. "It's good that you are awake." 

Simon walked over to Blair. Moving cautiously as not to cause alarm the young man. 

"Thank you for your kindness," Blair said with a nod of his curly head. "It was our pleasure young Prince," Simon said as he sat upon the bed. He began to undress the bandages to see how far the healing process had come along. Blair blushed when Simon pushed up the large tunic that someone had placed upon him while he was asleep. He watched as Simon took apart the bandages that were wrapped around his thigh. 

Simon chuckled. "No need to be shy around me young prince. I was there when you were born. I've seen it all before." 

"It's just that..." 

"No need to explain. But now that your wounds are healed up, we must start the Joining young Prince." Simon cut in. 

"Joining?" Blair asked, as his bandages were disposed of. 

Simon nodded with a smile. "The Sentinel saved your life and he risked physical contact. So, the Joining must proceed as quickly as possible, do you understand?" 

Blair took a couple seconds for everything to sink in. "Yes, I do," he whispered. And he did understand. It was what he was taught, no physical contact between Sentinel and Guide until the Joining. 

"The others will be in here to help you prepare. The robes, the ritual bathing..." Simon explained. 

Blair nodded. 

"At the end, the bracelets will be placed." 

Again Blair nodded. 

"Nervous?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah," Blair whispered. 

Simon smiled in understanding. "The others will be here to help you to prepare shortly." With that said, Simon left the room. 

* * *

Shortly after Simon left, three men entered the room. Two hauled in a tub for bathing. The other carried a large tray of supplies and clothing. They set the tub down, and two more entered with large buckets. Water from the buckets were emptied out into the tub. Steam rose, which meant warm water. 

With that done, only two of the men remained in the room. "I'm Jarod," the tall thin man with short cropped hair said. "That's Rafe," he said pointing to his companion who stood beside the tub. "We're to help you prepare for the Joining." Blair nodded and stood. He knew the bathing ritual. He had to be cleansed of all scents but his own. The Sentinel had to imprint Blair into his system. And he had to use his senses to do so. 

So it began. Blair was washed and dressed in the ritual robes. He had seen them and knew that his were being made for the occasion. Blair knew that these robes weren't his. They seemed delicate, which meant that they were old. Nothing that he had on were touched by the either Jarod or Rafe. He had to do it himself. Jarod came to his side and undid a bundle laying out its contents before Blair. They were hair ties. Blair took the one that went best with the robe and tied back his hair. Keeping it out of his face. Everything was done, now it was time for the joining. 

"My name is Megan, if you'll follow me..." a woman who appeared at the door said to him. 

Blair looked about himself, there was nothing left for him to do. So, he followed the woman where she led. He was lead to a large door. 

Megan smiled at him. Her long red hair reminded him of his mothers, he had seen her portrait in his fathers' study. 

"Go in," she said to him with a nod. 

"Thank you," Blair whispered as he walked past her into the room. 

* * *

Blair entered the room silently. He looked about himself and noted that he wasn't alone in the room. He felt the pull immediately. Sydney was right, he would know who the Sentinel was when they met. 

The man standing beside the window staring out into the night was huge. He was taller than Blair was, and much more muscular. Blair noted that they wore identical velvet blue robes. 

Blair watched as the man turned in his direction. 'Wow,' Blair thought, 'Like a Greek statue.' 

"Blair," the chiseled figure whispered. 

"James," Blair whispered. 

He smiled when he heard Blair whisper his name. He made his way to the young man. He wasn't in a rush; James didn't want to scar the kid to death. 

Once they were standing face to face, they studied each other. Both felt the pull; it was stronger now that they were closer together. Blair watched as James inhaled his scent. It was erotic in a way. They had never met before, and now they were about to do something more intimate than Blair had ever experienced in his life. 

Blair closed his eyes when he felt a hand upon his cheek. He leaned into the touch without realizing it. Than there was the arm that wrapped around his waist. The pull that James used brought them closer to each other. It wasn't a rough move; it was delicate and precise. 

Blair opened his eyes and found himself staring into James' eyes. He gasped in surprise, not sure of what to expect next. His cock hardened immediately. Blair could feel James' hardened member against his stomach. They were pressed so close together. 

James smiled, he noted the increased hear-rate and body heat that they young man before him gave off. 'Now or never James,' he thought to himself. He could smell the thick pheromones that Blair was giving off. IT was all he needed; Blair wanted this as well. The need to be joined as one was mutual. 

James leaned in and placed his lips upon the young mans'. A kiss, a simple kiss. It became both of their undoing. A frantic pace insued. James moved them so that they were beside the bed. He moved foreword ever so slightly, carefully pushing Blair onto the bed. He received a moan of pleasure from the young man when letting part of his weight settle upon his Guide. Slightly straddling the young man James smiled in reassurance. 

Without any more hesitation, James undid the robe that his Guide wore and pushed it off his shoulders. He than undid his own robe and let it fall off. He watched in silent satisfaction as Blairs' eyes widened, taking in the sight before him. Both felt it. The need was growing as they stared into each other's eyes. James moved quickly and placed Blair in the middle of the bed. He reached for a small bottle on the bedside table and then sat between his Guides sturdy legs. James placed the bottle beside them and then began to rub the thighs of the young man that he desperately wanted. 

Blair sat up quickly and their lips fused. They moved closer and Blair managed to wrap his legs around James' waist. This brought their erections in contact. Both moaned feeling the friction that was beginning. Blairs' hands clutched desperately and James' shoulders, kneading them. James moved foreword, pushing Blair back onto the bed. Soft moans of need filled the room. 

"Turn over," James whispered as he got onto his knees and stared into the face of the young man beneath him. 

Blair gasped, but did what he was told. He wanted this too, and he wanted it now. Blair was on his hands and kneed with James behind him. He waited, his body shaking in anticipation for what was to come next. 

James pushed the young man down and covered the ready body with his own. He placed his hard, aching cock, in the cleft of Blair's cleft. His mouth sucking and licking the neck beneath before him. James shifted his body and picked up the bottle. He needed to be inside his Guide and finish the Joining. 

James pulled back and opened the bottle. He poured the thick, slippery liquid into his hand placed a greased finger upon the young mans' opening. James smiled when he heard a groan escape the Blairs' lips. James slowly pushed his finger into the tight opening of Blairs' ass, groaning as he did so. Imagining how his cock would feel in the tight opening before him. 

"Blair, so tight," James gasped. Without further words, James began to move his finger around, loosing the muscle carefully. He than added two fingers, when he felt sure that Blair was loose enough, he added a third. All the while he relished the noises that came from the young man before him. 

James pulled his fingers out, and heard a grunt of protest from the young man. He smiled, "Patience," he whispered as he coated his hard cock with the lubricant. 

James shifted again, positioning his knees between Blairs' legs. He rubbed more of the thick liquid against the young mans opening, not wanting to hurt him upon entry. James used his large hand to spread the white ass cheeks while placing his erection against the small opening. He pushed foreword, moaning as he did so. James thrust gently against the young man until he was buried deep within his Guide. 

Both men gasping and panting and James began a rhythm with his thrusting. Both grunted in pleasure as the thrust increased in speed. James shifted his body until he was settled comfortable upon Blairs' back. He sucked the young mans' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Blairs' waist. James used his free hand and curled it around Blairs' engorged shaft. He began pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

With this new angle, James was able to thrust deeper within his Guide. A deep, surprised moan escaped his Guides parted lips. James smiled, he had rubbed against the young mans' prostate with the head of his cock. He got the exact result that he wanted. "Yes..." Blair hissed as he came. His semen spilling over the hand that kept pumped his softening organ. James was milking him of every single drop. With no more strength to keep himself up, Blair collapsed onto the bed. 

James thrusts became quick when he felt the muscles around his cock tighten and grip him. "Mine..." he hissed into Blairs' ear before biting the young mans shoulder as he came, filling the younger mans' tight passage with his seed. Both men were spent. They lay upon the bed for several minutes; James' cock still buried within his Guide. James realized that he was much heavier than the young man was. He rolled onto his side; arms still wrapped tightly around Blair. Blair moaned and the arms tightened around him. He slowly opened his eyes and felt extremely relaxed. Blair never wanted to leave this place; it was warm and safe. He belonged here. With a deep breath, Blair shifted until he was face to face with his Sentinel, his Sentinel. 

The Joining was now complete. Sentinel and Guide were one. The Sentinel and the Guide stared into each other's eyes, blue meeting blue. 

"Have you decided yet Guide, if we should stay as one or separate?" James asked. Blair exhaled. Blair knew that it was his decision. Everything from this point on was up to him. He belonged with his Sentinel, and he was the Guide. He smiled when he noticed that James was studying his face. "I have," he whispered, knowing only his Sentinel would be able to hear him, "I want to stay as one." James smiled and wrapped his arms around the young man, bringing him in closer. He had Blair imprinted deep within his soul; sight, scent, touch, sound, and smell were all catalogued. There was no way that he would not be able to locate the young man now. "I guess we should sleep now." 

So both men began to drift off into sleep. They were comfortable, sated, and very warm. 

* * *

Angelo, Brown, and Broots waited until the Sentinel and Guide were awake before the entered the room. They carried with them two bracelets, part of the Joining ceremony, stating that the Sentinel and Guide were both spoken for. Bracelets were exchanged, each were imprinted with their spirit animals. Now, the Joining was complete. 

~*~*~The Return~*~*~ 

Sydney was gathering more ingredients in the woods for solvents that he would need. He had lost two patients over night: two very young women. It was strange, no matter what he potions he used, nothing worked. Sydney was distressed. 

There it was again. The sound that someone was approaching. Sydney looked up. He wasn't surprised to see Simon standing before him. The Watcher was a clever man, and a silent one when he wanted to be. 

Sydney smiled, "How is everything Watcher?" he asked in greeting. 

"Everything is well," the Watcher said. "They Joining was successful," he added. Sydney smiled. "I'm very glad." 

"Now that hey joining is complete, Sentinel and Guide will be able to stop the evil within the castle. When that is done, all will be well again." 

Sydney sat before his basket confused. "You and your riddles." 

When he looked up, the Watcher was gone. 

* * *

Jacob paced the large hall; William was pacing beside him. Both men were nervous. It had been three days; Blair and James were both missing. No one knew where they were. The Watchers never came out of hiding for the ceremony. That meant that something was definitely wrong. 

"Stephen said that James was watching after Blair, if something happened to Blair he would be there to help," William Ellison said as he paced back and forth beside his friend. He was trying to reassure himself as well as Jacob. There was nothing else for them to do. 

Isabelle sat at her thrown, not worried at all. Except for the fact that Prince Ellison of Cascade was also missing. She bit her lip, 'He might have seen everything,' she thought to herself as she watched the two men pacing. 'Even better if he met the same fate as his young Guide,' the thought came to her mind, which brought a smile to her face. 

Lash was at her side. He stood silent during the whole thing. He watched amused at the two kings, both worried about their sons. 'They should be more worried about their kingdoms now that they the Guide and Sentinel will never unite,' he thought as he concealed the smile. 

Sydney pushed in the hall doors loudly as he entered. All those in meeting hall stared at him questioningly. "Two more women have died during the night," he said exhausted. "This doesn't make sense," he said shaking his head, "No illness at all, they just seem to be withering away. There is no explanation for what it going on." 

Realizing that the hall was silent, he looked up towards the two kings. Their expressions were of worry and dread. Sydney looked around the room; others shared the same expression. He didn't know what everyone was worried about. "The Joining went well, last I heard," he said aloud as he stared at the kings. Their expressions were of puzzlement. Sydney didn't understand what was going on. "The Watcher assured me that all was well not more than three hours ago." With that said he looked towards Isabelle and Lash. He had never used very polite words towards the royal family, of which he was apart of. Naomi was his sister. 

Isabelle went pale and Lash looked to be in disbelief. Sydney knew now that the Watcher was telling the truth what he was told wasn't a riddle at all, it was a message. The evil within the castle was sitting calmly at the throne, pale as a ghost. 

"The Watcher?" Kings, Jacob and William, said in unison. 

"Yes, that's right. One of the Watchers came to me while I was gathering herbs for my solvents. I'm guessing since both the Princes are no where in sight, they must be with the Watchers." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Your are certain of this?" Jacob asked quickly coming to his brother-in-laws' side. A smile upon his face. 

Sydney nodded. His eyes looking from one king to the other. 

* * *

"I can't believe this," Isabelle hissed when she and Lash were in her quarters. "You killed the boy, you brought me his heart. The Watchers are powerful, but they cannot bring back the dead!" 

Lash went pale. 

Isabelle gasped, "It wasn't his heart," she whispered in disbelief. "That's why the spell didn't work." She began to piece everything together. Her cold blue eyes staring at Lash in hatred. "You betrayed me." 

"No Parker, never." 

Parker looked into Lashs' eyes. No there was no betrayal there, only fear. "What happened?" 

Lash looked about wildly. He couldn't lie to here; there was no use. "I thought he was dead when he fell in the ravine. It was deep and I didn't have time to climb down. Someone was coming I could hear it. So I used a does' heart. There was nothing that I could do." Lash said quickly. 

Isabelle nodded. "You should have told me the truth," she said as she looked to her side. "What are we going to do now?" 

Both stood there silent, staring at each other. They had to think of a plan. If Lyle were there, there would have already been a plan, but the younger Parker had business of his own to take care of. Lyle had to explain the death of another wife to the Marshall. His third in two years. 

* * *

James was riding double upon his horse with Blair. They were making their way back to Prospect Keep, Blair's home. That was where the Watchers said that everyone was waiting. The Watchers were going along with them. The group was making great progress, considering how large the group was. 

They were moving fast. James was able to see the Keep from where they were. Another hour and they would be at the gates. "Everyone will be relieved to see us," he said to the young Guide that clutched tiredly at his waist. "You don't do much riding do you?" James asked curious. 

James felt the nod from the young man pressed so close behind him. He gathered the reigns in one hand and placed the other upon where Blairs' hands met at his stomach. James smiled; he had been smiling a lot since the Joining. 

"Well, we'll just have to teach you to ride won't we?" he asked the silent Guide. 

Blair chuckled and his arms tightened their hold upon the Sentinel, than loosened: a little hug for reassurance. 

James smiled again, caressing the hands. He left his hand there for the rest of the trip. It felt nice to be able to express himself to someone without having that person shrink away from him. James knew that Blair would never shrink away from him. 

* * *

Blair was silent because he was thinking. The wheels in his head were turning. "I think I know what's happening to the ladies of the keep," he whispered without really realizing it. 

When Simon heard those words he smiled. 'The Guide wasn't a Guide for nothing,' he thought. 

"What are you talking about, precious one?" James asked. 

"What was that you called me?" Blair asked with a smile that could be heard in his question. 

"Precious one." 

"Oh," he said, "Well, a lot of women have been dying in Prospect for awhile now. They seem to slowly whither away. And I think I've pieced it all together. This started ever since Isabelle came to be my Stepmother," he said finally understanding everything. "I could always smell the herbs that she's used, mostly things for spells and potions as I come to understand form all the readings," there was disbelief in his voice. "She hasn't aged a day since I've met her. I think that she had been stealing a these women's essences." Things were becoming clear. "I never thought that she would be that type of person. She was always nice to me, but Lash, he was another story," the Guide became quiet. "We'll take care of it Blair," James whispered, caressing the hands again. That's all he wanted to do, take care of all Blairs' problems. It was written into his genetic code, just like the Sentinel senses. 

* * *

They finally made it to Prospect. Everything was silent. That meant that People were inside the keep. 

"There must be a meeting," Blair whispered to himself more than to anyone else. James dismounted the horse and reached up to help his young Guide. He eased Blair to the ground carefully, not wanting the young man hurt in any way. He nodded, his Guide was right; "Everyone is inside. They're all talking. I also smell food, lots of food. There must be a feast," he concluded nodding his head. Blair smiled. 

The group of nine made it into the keep. The doors opened as the guards recognized both the Princes. They made their way to the meeting hall. James had an arm wrapped around Blairs' waist, holding his Guide close to him. 

James noted that Blairs' heart rate had sped up slightly. He knew that his Guide was a little excited. James smiled; his Guide was very responsive. 

The door to the meeting hall opened and they were let in. All eyes focused upon the new arrivals. Jacob and William smiled, there were expressions of relief upon both their faces. 

"Our Kingdoms are now one," James said as he held up his and Blairs' arms, exposing the bracelets that both men wore on opposite wrists. 

The people in the meeting hall clapped and shouted their approval. 

James watched as Blair blushed. He smiled; his Guide was still so very shy. Jacob and William made their way to their sons. They were smiling cheerfully. Everything had gone as planned twenty-one years ago. It was a great relief. They hugged their sons in greeting. 

The feast and merriment continued. 

* * *

When they were finally alone in their room. James wrapped his arms around his Guide. He smiled when the young man moaned in approval of the touch. 

"What should we do about Isabelle and Lash?" James asked, knowing that this was the most appropriate time. He had been watching them throughout the whole feast. They didn't make any kind of move as of yet. 

"I want them stopped," Blair said looking seriously into James' eyes. "We have to use the laws though. They have to answer the laws." 

James nodded. 

Blair reached out and wrapped his arms around James' neck. He loved it when James held him. It always made him feel safe. All night he had to feign a lost of memory. And so far, it was working. 

"Is that for me?" Blair asked when he felt James' cock press against his stomach. 

"Yes it is," James purred as he pushed his Guide onto the bed. 

~*~*~Caught~*~*~ 

Blair and James planned everything out, and now it was time to act on their plans. James would keep his eyes on Blair as the young man 'started to remember' certain events of the past few days. He was instructed to give Lash suspicious glances and nothing more. They wanted Lash to act on his own and then rat out the Queen. Of course they weren't' sure if any of it would work. It was worth a try though. 

* * *

James escorted his young Guide into the meeting hall were Lash and Isabelle were. He looked about and smiled. There were little people there. The Watchers agreed to their little plan, they were willing to help. They Kings were also told of the plan, and agreed to what would be done if it were found to be true. "Blair, I have to go talk to Simon, I'll return shortly," he said loud enough for Lash and Isabelle to hear. He smiled when he saw them exchange glances. Just to add to the act, he placed a chaste kiss upon Blair's soft lips. 

Isabelles' expression darkened. 

James smiled and caressed his Guides' shoulder before making his way out of the hall. He made his way towards the stars and went into the observation area where people could watch the goings on of the meeting hall. Everything was going as planed. 

Blair sat at the thrown now, for the kingdom was officially his and James'. He smiled shyly at Isabelle and Lash. Putting on his usual innocent act that only his father, the Watchers, and now James could see through. 

"How have you been, Blair?" Isabelle asked with a smile upon her red lips. "I've been doing well," he said in an embarrassed tone. 

Isabelle nodded, "Have you remembered anything?" She asked curiously. 

Blair looked up to her with a curious expression upon his face. His eyes moved from her, than to Lash, than back. His expression changed suddenly, a little touch of fear was added to confusion. Blair shook his head as he closed his eyes. He opened his brilliant azure eyes and stared at Lash in disbelief. Blair exhaled and shook his head. "Just little bits and pieces of things that couldn't have happened," he whispered, knitting his eyebrows. 

Megan walked up to the young Prince, she didn't have her cloak on, and her head wasn't covered. No one recognized any of the watchers. No one had ever been allowed to see their faces outside their tower. So very few people knew who they were. 

"Lady Conner," Blair said in greeting. 

Megan gave him a small bow. And then she turned to leave with the others that were leaving the hall. They were all Watchers. They were there just to add a little ambiance. 

* * *

The Watchers made their way to where James was. They needed to rush in when Blair needed their help. And it was the closest place for them to hide and get to him in time. Everything was going as planned so far. 

* * *

"You look well today," Lash said as he smiled towards Blair. 

Though he didn't want to, Blair smiled back. 

"You looked like you remembered something before Lady Megan interrupted," Isabelle said curiously, "Won't you mind telling us?" 

Blair smiled and blushed. "It's silly, he whispered." 

"C'mon, you call tell your stepmother anything." 

Blair nodded. "Alright. I don't believe what I remember; it had to have been my imagination. But I thought I remembered seeing Lash coming at me with his knife," Blair said shrugging his shoulders. "I told you it was silly." 

With that said, Lash pulled his knife and lunged at Blair. But he fell to the ground before he even took a step towards the young prince. An arrow protruded from his chest. A large crimson stain was spreading over his light green jerkin. Blair shuddered as he looked at the limb body before his feet. 

Six of the Watchers along with James rushed into the room. Blair looked to the observation deck and saw Megan holding the bow and another arrow; ready to fire another shot. 

Isabelle went pale; she had grabbed Lashes knife and stood before Blair ready to strike. 

"How did you know?" she hissed. 

Blair smiled. "First of all you haven't aged in sixteen years. You also smell like the herbs used to make potions used in essence stealing spell, I know the herbs very well, Isabelle. And of course there was the fact that I happen to know about the spells because Sydney taught them all to me. Being a Healers apprentice has its advantages," Blair said with a smile. 

Isabelle inhaled deeply. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with killing the young man in front of so many witnesses. But she also knew that she wouldn't be able to live in the dungeons. Her brother wouldn't come to her aid, he would fear getting caught. Isabelle lunged at Blair with the knife; she didn't make it very far. 

James saw her muscles moving and knew what she was about to do. He moved before she could do anything other than take a step; grabbed her by the waist then threw her to the side. She lost the knife as it skidded away. James watched as the Watchers took over. They had to undo her spell. The Watchers knew how to do that, not the Sentinel and Guide. 

James wrapped his arms around his Guide. Hearing the fast thumping of his Guides heart, then feeling it against his own chest. James inhaled Blairs' scent, happy to feel his guide against him, safe and sound. 

"Beauty is only skin deep," Angelo said as his lips curled into a smile. Isabelle was growing old; she aged the sixteen years that she had stolen from seven women. She wailed, and there was no pain in her voice, but anguish. Isabelle was locked away in the dungeon, with no one to keep her company. 

* * *

Blair lay upon the bed and stared into James' eyes. The two lay side by side silent, just listening to each other. Everything was right in the kingdom now that the Sentinel and Guide were one and no one stood in their way. 

The End 


End file.
